dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Rude Removal
Rude Removal is an episode of Dexter's Laboratory that was originally part of season 2. The episode first aired at the World Animation Celebration on February 21, 1998, but it was later banned worldwide for its excessive use of profanity. However, it later resurfaced as a limited-time special on January 22, 2013 and was later removed. In this special episode, Dexter invents a "rude removal" machine that separates his and Dee Dee's rude sides and make them be nice to each other. However, chaos ensues when their rude clones head out of the lab and tear up the house. Synopsis Dexter plans to remove Dee Dee's rudeness with his latest invention, the "Rude Removal System". The siblings inadvertently end up inside the device, which splits the pair into two copies, one well-behaved and the other rude. Plot Dexter is putting the finishing touches on another one of his latest inventions. However, Dee Dee enters the lab and sees two tanks filled with gas and mischievously makes the gas explode in Dexter's hair. Dee Dee then asks what he's making, and Dexter explains that it's called the Rude Removal system, and that he is going to use the machine to remove her rudeness and make her be more polite. Dee Dee denies that she is rude and retaliates, saying that Dexter is the one who is rude. They then argue about who's rude and who's not, and Dee Dee sarcastically replies that she is the rude one and kicks Dexter in the butt, causing Dexter to turn on the system. Dexter finally is able to tackle her, but unfortunately this makes them both roll into the rude removal system, causing both of them to have their rudeness removed. After this happens, the two have English accents and act more polite than before. This also however, creates two evil, rude duplicates of them both in the other end of the machine. The rude duplicates start swearing and beating up Dexter and Dee Dee and they run off swearing and destroying the lab. Mom calls the two down for lunch, so the rude copies of Dexter and Dee Dee smash their way downstairs, breaking things and cursing. Just as they reach the dining room, they stop swearing and sit down at the table, and they then shove food in their mouths while making rude noises. When Mom asks them how they're enjoying the meal, rude Dexter answers with a profane sentence, to which rude Dee Dee counters with more swearing, causing Mom to faint. When she awakens, she is caught between a food fight between the rude clones, further angering her and causing her to yell at the two to go to their rooms "forever". In response to the request, Rude Dexter starts to back-talk Mom by telling her "to do what all good mothers do and clean up the mess yourself", then leaves the kitchen with Rude Dee-Dee. Rude Dexter spots Nice Dexter and Dee-Dee and tells their nice couterparts that their mother wanted them. They accept the matter and ask their rude clones where they were going, to which Rude Dexter replies, "Yeah, we're gonna go f*** up your lab!" Nice Dexter and Dee-Dee do not take the threat too seriously and go on to the kitchen where Mom equips Nice Dee-Dee with a mop and demands they clean up the mess the rude counterparts made while she goes out to get a bar of soap to "clean out" their mouths. When the nice counterparts are about to clean, they hear the rude clones destroying the lab, which lead the nice counterparts to stop their cleaning, leave a note for Mom and head to the lab before further destruction is made. The normal Dexter and Dee Dee go to the lab and are able to destroy their rude clones. The two then leave the lab as Dexter announces he is glad that there was no harm done. As they come around a corner, they see Mom standing before them menacingly with a bar of soap in her hand. She is not happy, but still angrily calls them over to her, obviously intending to wash their mouths out with it. As Dexter looks into the camera, he says, "Ohhhhhhhh, ****." before the iris wears out. Appearances Characters *Dexter **Rude Dexter *Dee Dee **Rude Dee Dee *Mom Trivia Production Notes *The episode contains two cultural stereotypes throughout the episode: Rude Dexter and Dee Dee have New York City accents and Nice Dexter and Dee Dee have English accents. **Despite being produced in 1997, this is the only episode that aired after Ego Trip to use traditional cel animation. *Mom makes a reference to the real-life food brand Betty Crocker, which specializes in confectionaries. *Contrary to popular belief, this episode wasn't meant for airing, but was made for "private conversations." Goofs/Errors *Dee Dee's name in the blueprint for the Rude Removal Machine is misspelled as "Dede". *When Dexter's hair explodes, it is black and spiky, but in the next scene it is normal. *When Rude Dexter gets the pie, the cherry is red, but when Mom yells at him, the cherry turns purple/black. Notes *Dad does not appear in this episode. *Dexter and Dee Dee’s reputations were ruined by their rude copies. Episode Connections *At the beginning, Dee Dee asks Dexter if he's going to make another remote control that turns people into animals, which is a reference to the pilot episode "Changes." *When Rude Dee Dee says "Beats that crap out of me," the word "crap" is censored. However, in "Dexter Dodgeball", the word is not censored when the coach says it. *The same sound made when Rude Dexter and Rude Dee Dee are first introduced is also heard in the episode "That Crazy Robot". Continuity *Mom tells Dexter that he will absolutely not have any dessert, similar to the episode "Hunger Strikes" when she forbids him to have dessert for not eating peas. External links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1057601/ Video Dexter's Laboratory Rude Removal Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad